Be Always True to Your Heart
by SuperPrincessRosetta
Summary: Rosalina loved Waluigi. Or so she thought. When she realizes she has feelings for the new girl in town, however... things begin to get a little out of hand. Not wanting to break her heart or Waluigi's, what can she do? Femslash, F/F. First fanfic, so don't go straight to the throat with this one.
1. Waluigi and Relationship problems

"...so what do you think?" Waluigi asked Rosalina, who hadn't much been paying attention to anything Waluigi had to say.

Waluigi snapped his fingers at Rosalina, snapping the cosmic princess out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rosalina asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Waluigi rolled his eyes at her. "Could you at _least_ give me your attention _some_ of the time? Now, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a triple date with Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy tomorrow."

Rosalina sighed. "Of course, I'm sorry. I think that sounds like a ton of fun."

Waluigi smirked. "Good. 'Cuz I already told them we were coming."

Now it was Rosalina's turn to roll her eyes. Waluigi constantly was doing things like that, making decisions with her approval. It was enough to make her want to slug him sometimes.

Rosalina looked at her watch. "Oh! I've uh, got to leave now to uh, give my lumas a bath. Um, how about I see you later at the Café?" She asked, getting up, and giving Waluigi a kiss on the cheek.

As she left Waluigi's house, Rosalina found herself wondering why she always seemed to have to come up with some dumb excuse so she could leave Waluigi. Why was she always so eager to finish the dates she had with him? After all, it was _she_ who asked _him_ out. She knew she loved Waluigi, and that he loved her back, but things were always unusually tense for Rosalina. Was it that she had secret feelings for someone else that even _she_ didn't know about? No, no. Rosalina made a vow that she would be forever faithful to him.

Soon Rosalina arrived at the Slingstar that would take her to her observatory. She wanted to just get home, lie down and sleep, her time with Waluigi had exhausted her. _But I told him I'd meet him in the Café,_ she reminded herself. _Oh well, I could at least take a quick nap,_ she thought to herself as the Slingstar propelled her into outer space.

When Rosalina arrived at the Café, she saw no sign of Waluigi. _Good, at least I can enjoy some alone time without him for a while._ Rosalina cringed. She couldn't _believe_ she was thinking thoughts like that about her own boyfriend. Why, why didn't she actually _enjoy_ her time with Waluigi like any other girlfriend would. _Maybe I'm just a bad girlfriend,_ she thought. It was very possible, since she never dated anyone before. Maybe all she needed was to stick with Waluigi and get more practice in the girlfriend department.

Rosalina decided to go ahead and sit down at a table near the door and watch the people coming in. The Café was unusually crowded today, perhaps since it was a Saturday. Suddenly, a woman that walked into the bakery caught her eye. She wasn't a toad, or a Koopa Troopa, she was human, and Rosalina didn't recognize her. _She must be new,_ Rosalina thought. She had light golden skin, and soft, chocolate brown hair that fell in loose waves. Her eyes appeared to be the color of chocolate as well, and she had plump lips lathered in raspberry colored lip gloss. She wore a bright red designer dress and matching red pumps.

Rosalina stared in awe at the woman's beauty, that was until she got into the line to get pastries and Rosalina could no longer see her.

Rosalina then turned her line of vision back to the door. Toad after toad after toad came in... but no sign of Waluigi. She continued to watch until she heard a loud squeal behind her. She turned around to see none other than the beautiful woman that she had watched before. It was obvious that she had run into something and dropped her coffee, because the golden-brown liquid was sloshed all over the front of her dress. The woman look at Rosalina with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just tripped over your chair and... I hope I didn't spill any coffee on you, heh heh." The woman said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh no, it's fine" Rosalina said, getting out her wand. "Hear, let me clean that up for you." With a flick of her wand, all the coffe that was on the woman's dress went back into the coffee cup, the lid back on, the stain on her dress gone.

"Wow, thanks." the woman said, heading out the door.

"No problem." Rosalina answered.

She watched as the gorgeous woman left and fell into a little trance as Waluigi eventually walked through the doorway and explained why he was late.

 _How odd,_ Rosalina thought. _Here I was, talking to woman I've never seen before like I've known her all my life, when making conversation with Waluigi is physically exhausting._

 **So that was the first chapter! Did ya like it? Hat it? Well, just remember to review and all that jazz 'cuz I'm really** **excited to keep going with this story ;)**

 **~Rosetta**


	2. Girl's Night

"Well maybe you're just nervous 'cuz Waluigi's the first guy you've ever dated." Peach said with a smile as she applied a fourth coat of purple nail polish to Rosalina's right hand thumb. "Plus, I'm sure Waluigi is nervous too, since I'm pretty sure you're the first girl _he's_ ever dated."

"I guess." Rosalina said, and shrugged.

"Don't worry Rosie," Daisy chimed in, "I was _just_ as nervous as you when Luigi and I started dating!"

 _I doubt that,_ Rosalina thought. Daisy was the most confident girl Rosalina had ever known. She was athletic, brave, and could kick butt if she wanted to.

Rosalina's face must've still shown worry because then Peach said, "You know what? How about we all just blow our money shopping tonight? Then we can all look fab for our triple date tomorrow!"

"I suppose that doesn't sound too bad." Rosalina stated, as shopping was a critical part of Girl's Night with Peach and Daisy.

 ** _Ro_**

When the girls arrived at the mall, the first thing they did was grab random dresses and start trying them on. There was no real special occasion coming up, these 'triple dates' had become a regular thing, but they would often buy special dresses just for the occasion.

"Oooh, whaddya think?" Daisy asked as she twirled around in a glittering gold dress without sleeves.

"Gorgeous!" Peach said with excitement.

Now Rosalina might not have loved clothes quite as much as Peach or Daisy did, but she _did_ know fashion. "No, no, no," she said. "That dress simply doesn't suit you. The gold is a nice touch, it really complements your tan, however, the sleeves aren't right for you. Also, Luigi isn't that type of guy. You don't need to be sleeveless to impress him."

Daisy looked down at the dress. "It _is_ a little gaudy for my taste."

With that, she took off the dress and handed it to Rosalina. "Can you go put this back while I try on a new one?" Daisy asked her.

"Sure" Rosalina said as she left the fitting room.

She was walking over to hang the dress back up on one of the racks when someone walked in to her, causing her to trip over and fall, dropping the dress.

"Hey watch it!" Rosalina said angrily. However, she looked up and noticed the person who bumped into her was none other than the beautiful woman from earlier that day.

"I'm so sorry" the woman said, just now recognizing Rosalina. "Oh, its you. Feels like I'm constantly bumping into you, heh. Sorry I'm so clumsy."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I usually _never_ snap at people like that." Rosalina replied, starring at the woman, who was currently wearing a dazzling red dress with rubies on it and a sapphire heart-shaped brooch.

"Here, I'll pick this up for you." the woman said, learning down and grabbed the gold, sleeveless dress off the ground. The woman starred at it in awe. "Wow... what a beautiful gown... it would look gorgeous on you... !" the woman said, only realizing her mistake until after she spoke. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! When will you learn to keep your mouth shut, huh?!_ she thought to herself, starring at Rosalina as she blushed profusely with embarrassment.

"Oh! thank you..." Rosalina said, blushing almost as much as the woman. "...You really think so?"

"Well, yeah! I think you'd look pretty good sleeveless!" _Yup, you can just keep running that motor mouth of yours and she'll be running away in no time!_

"Oh... okay." Rosalina said. She wasn't sure what to make of this woman. Sure, she was awkward, clumsy, and not all that bright, but there was just this... _something_ about her that Rosalina found... _interesting._

"Oh, there I go again, talking to people I don't know without being polite first!" _Idiot! You just keep talking without ever cutting to the chase, don't you?! Just say your name already!_ "I'm Pauline. And you are...?" the woman, Pauline said, blushing more now than Rosalina thought was humanly possible.

"Oh, I'm Rosalina." Rosalina stated calmly, trying very hard not to let her strange interest in this 'Pauline' show.

Suddenly, a new voice was heard from behind Rosalina. "Gosh, Rosie! What's taking you so lo-" Daisy said, popping he head out from the dressing room, looking surprised seeing Rosalina with this strange woman. "Well, who do we have here?" Daisy asked, walking out of the changing room, not really caring that she was dressed in nothing more than a bra and panties, as she was only around other girls anyway.

Rosalina was surprised to see Pauline's face get even _redder_ as her looked desperately around for anywhere else to look but on Daisy.

 _Come on, calm down, calm down. You've seen other barely dressed women and without getting worked up,_ Pauline thought. _Just look for something else to focus on, anything but-_

"Daisy, this is Pauline. Pauline, Daisy." Rosalina gestured, introducing the two.

"Hiya! Wanna come in and try on dresses with us?" Daisy asked, excited to have a new doll to dress up.

"Um... sure." Pauline decided, biting her lip.

Daisy lit up with excited. "He he... PEEEEEEEEEAAAACH! GRAB MORE DRESSES, 'CUZ WE'VE GOT A NEW DOLL TO DRESS UP!" Daisy screamed at Peach, who was in the fitting room, as she grabbed Pauline's wrist and pulling her into the small, closed space of the dressing room.

 _ **Ro**_

 **So, I'm just gonna say this right now. Yes, Pauline is gay. And yes, this fanfic does contain girlXgirl, but it is a _romance,_ nothing dirty, so the rating is going to _stay_ as K+. Anyway, I think I'm gonna need more time before I upload the next chapter, since I have to go to band camp this summer. Just remember to review, and I think I'd like to see more _positive_ reviews that _clearly_ state whether you like the story or not.**

 **~Rosetta**


End file.
